First Tattoo
by eric-idle-rules
Summary: Seth has a bad experience giving his first tattoo at his place of employment. This is a future fic, set about 4-5 years after Beautiful Boy. Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns


Seth put his tattoo artist dreams on hold for the four years he attends college. He still finds people to tattoo on the side, for practice and some extra cash, but the idea of becoming a real, legitimate tattoo artist, owning his own shop, is on hiatus while he goes for his business degree. But once he graduates, the first thing he does is apply at every tattoo shop within a forty mile radius.

He's now been working at a shop for eight months. He's mostly the front of the house guy, the one who shows customers the books before taking them to the professionals. He does the clean up once someone's done with their session. He still practices his own art, drawing all the time, studying up on kanji to the point where Dean would be proud (because he still doesn't let him live down the fact that he tattooed the wrong symbol on Roman back in _high school_) and tattooing his fellow employees. He improves daily, and he's itching to finally get a customer of his own.

The shop owners are impressed by Seth's drive, determination and skill. He's a talented artist and each tattoo he does, be it on them or on a fake leg, gets better. They're willing to give him a chance. They tell him when someone comes in looking for a small tattoo, he can do it.

It's an hour later when a big burly biker walks into the shop, and Seth's stomach sinks. Because he _knows_. He knows this is going to be the one.

* * *

><p>Roman's already home by the time Seth gets in. They moved in together after their second year of college and have been living together ever since. Roman's working in a gym as a personal trainer, the early morning shift, where Seth works from mid morning til late afternoon. So, when Seth gets in, he sees Roman rooting around the fridge looking for something for dinner.<p>

He doesn't find what he's looking for, so he closes the door and turns all his attention to Seth. "Are you ok?"

Seth walks right over to Roman and pulls him into a tight hug, which Roman returns with equal fervor. "Just hold me a little, ok?"

Roman presses a kiss to the top of Seth's head, rubbing slow circles on his back. "What happened?"

"It was awful, Rome. I got to do my first tattoo at the shop today."

Roman pulls Seth back and looks him in the eye. "What's so bad about that? That's amazing. You've been waiting for that for so long." But instead of seeing excitement in Seth's eyes, he sees something akin to horror. "What went wrong?"

"Nothing… nothing went wrong. The tattoo came out great. But, Roman… I've never seen so much hair on a man's ass in my life."

Though he wants to be there for Seth, wants to comfort him, Roman can't help but break out into a fit of laughter.

Seth slaps Roman's arm. "It's not funny! I had to shave this salt and pepper lion's mane off a middle aged biker's fat ass! And his ass had more goddamn craters than the fucking moon!"

That gets Roman laughing even more.

"Ugh, you suck, it's not fucking funny!"

Roman wipes at his face as some stray tears had fallen he was laughing so much. "It really is, though."

"It really isn't. I'd much rather look at your ass," Seth says, stepping back in to reach behind Roman and grab a handful of Roman's perfect ass.

"I'd much rather you look at my ass than a hairy biker's ass, too."

Seth quickly kisses Roman's lips. "Wanna go to the bedroom? Ya know, so I can look properly?"

"Mmm, I guess dinner can wait."

After pressing another quick kiss to Roman's lips, Seth turns around and leads them from the kitchen into the bedroom. He doesn't bother shutting the door, as there's no one else around to see them. He kisses Roman again and this time, his tongue teases along Roman's bottom lip before those lips part for him. His hands slide up under Roman's shirt, feeling his smooth skin and hard muscles. He pulls apart from their kiss long enough to tug Roman's shirt off and fling it onto the floor. Roman returns the favor and soon Seth's shirt, jeans, underwear and socks, as well as Roman's gym shorts are in the ever growing pile of clothes.

"Lay down on your belly," Seth says, hands still roaming up and down Roman's now naked back.

Roman does as Seth wants, crawling up on the bed so that he can cross his arms atop the pillows before lying himself out.

Seth takes a moment to appreciate the tall, tan, muscular body before him. He's still amazed that Roman is all his, even though they've been together over four years. He's gotten more tattoos over the years, too. Intricate, traditional Samoan tattoos cover his right arm and flow over onto his back and chest. However, his tattoo is the only thing on Roman's left side. The tattoo that started it all.

After taking that time to simply look, Seth crawls up onto the bed, his legs straddling Roman's. "God, now _this_ is an ass," he says, taking one cheek in each hand and squeezing. Roman's ass is smooth and muscular and perfect. Seth leans down and bites at Roman's left cheek.

"Damn, Seth. What's gotten into you?" Roman asks.

"I'm just trying to replace the images of cratered, hairy ass cheeks with yours." He runs his tongue up Roman's ass before kissing over his bite mark. "It's working," he adds, lips still pressed against Roman.

"Well, do whatever it takes."

Seth knees back upright again and goes back to kneading the firm cheeks in his hands. It's really not even fair how perfect his boyfriend is. "So, I get free reign over your ass tonight?"

"Mmm," Roman hums in agreement.

Seth then bends back down, this time biting and licking and kissing Roman's right side. When he sits back up, he stares for a moment, then gets off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Roman asks, turning his head to see Seth rooting through their drawers.

"Just grabbing the lube."

"Oh, ok." He thinks nothing of it, as the lube doubles as massage oil, and Seth has mighty talented hands when it comes to giving massages.

Seth returns to the bed with the bottle and set it down. He goes back to focusing on Roman's ass, this time pulling his ass cheeks apart so he can push his face in there. His tongue runs the entire length of Roman's crack and up to his back before he repeats the process. Then he starts to focus on Roman's hole. His tongue circles around the rim a few times, loosening up the tight muscles. Then he begins to push his tongue forward.

"Shit, Seth," Roman groans. Seth has done this to him only a handful of times in their years together. It's never a sensation he'll grow tired of. He can feel Seth's tongue pushing into him, Seth's hands still kneading his ass, Seth's face buried in his ass. He lifts his hips up just a little so he can feel Seth even more.

"Someone's eager," Seth teases, pulling back for a moment before diving back in.

Roman just moans.

Seth pulls back again, and this time grabs the bottle, popping the cap open. He works the lube over his fingers and begins to circle his index finger around Roman's hole. He rubs his finger over it a few times, not pushing in just yet. "Roman?"

"Yeah?"

Seth slowly pushes his index finger in up to the first knuckle. "Can I fuck you?"

There's a moment of silence, just a brief one, wherein Seth is filled with a mild panic over the fact that Roman is going to laugh at him, tell him no and to get his damn finger out of him. And then Roman answers, "Yeah."

Seth's breath hitches in his throat. As much as he wanted to hear that answer, it's not at all what he expected to hear. He pushes his finger in as far as it will go. He's done this with Roman before, slipped in a finger or two while giving him a blowjob. But he's never fucked Roman. He's never fucked anyone before. He's only ever been with Roman. "You know I've never…" he trails off.

"Well you know I've never, either," Roman replies.

And, wow, that's also true, Seth realizes. He's going to be the first to do this to Roman, to be inside him. Holy shit.

Seth goes back in with two fingers. He goes slow, pushing them in to the knuckle before twisting just slightly and pulling back out. When he pushes back in, he goes as deep as he can with them. He repeats his actions over and over, because Roman is so tight and holy shit, he's actually going to fuck him. He's never put more than two fingers into Roman before. So when he pushes the tips of three fingers into him, both of them feel a new sensation. Seth can truly feel how tight Roman is and Roman feels himself being stretched out like nothing he's experienced before.

Placing a hand on Roman's back, Seth says, "Relax, baby." His fingers work in deeper, stretching and preparing Roman for what's to come. He leans down and presses a kiss in the middle of Roman's spine. "You can do that for me, can't you?" He kisses his back some more while the hand not occupied inside Roman's ass gently grips Roman's hip. "You want it to feel good, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let me take care of you." Sitting back up, Seth's gaze goes right down to Roman's ass, watching as his fingers disappear into his lover's body. There's less resistance as Roman actually allows his body to relax. "That's it, baby. That's it," he encourages. "Just like that." He moves his hand from Roman's hip over the curve of his ass again. "Your ass is so perfect."

"I try."

After a few more minutes of working his fingers in and out, Seth says, "I'm gonna fuck you now."

"Ok."

"Just stay nice and relaxed for me."

"Ok."

Seth pulls out his fingers and pours some more lube onto his cock, slicking himself up. He remembers his and Roman's first time, a whole two weeks after his apology blowjob, and how uncomfortable that experience had been. He wants Roman's first time bottoming to be better than that. So he slicks himself up good, then pushes three fingers in one more time. "You ready for me?"

"Yeah," Roman answers and lifts his hips up some more.

"Oh, god," Seth groans. He scoots in close and grabs his dick, positioning himself right behind Roman. And then he pushes his hips forward, watching the entire time as, little by little, his cock disappears inside Roman. It's easily one of the most erotic sights he's ever seen. And the feeling of it is beyond compare. "Holy shit, Rome. You're so tight."

"You expected anything less?"

"No, no, I just…" He takes a deep shuddering breath as he shifts his hips back. "It's just… fuck, no wonder you like this so much." He pushes back in, Roman's tight ass constricting around him.

Roman lets out a little chuckle. And then he sucks in a breath when Seth actually starts to move in and out of him at a steady pace. He now knows what Seth means when he says he feels full and complete when he's inside him. He feels it, feels full of Seth. And he _likes it._ "Why did we wait so long to do this?" he says, voice low and breathy.

"I never thought you would say yes."

"You never asked."

Seth just shakes his head and leans his body forward so that his chest is pressed against Roman's back. He kisses the back of Roman's neck and over his tattoos, hips still moving back and forth slightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Roman rocks himself back, impaling himself further on Seth's cock.

Seth's eyelids flutter shut at Roman's sudden movement. Goddamn, it felt so good. He leans back up and gets a grip on both of Roman's hips and pushes himself in deep. He pulls out a few inches before pushing back in, pulling Roman's hips towards him as he does it. They get a smooth rhythm going between them, just like they always do.

"Rome, I'm not gonna last much longer," Seth tells him.

"Me, either," Roman replies. His cock has been rubbing against their sheets the whole time and that sweet friction feels so good, despite the fact that it takes him back to being twelve and just figuring out that rubbing one out against the sheets felt really good. And it helps that when Seth gets the angle just right, he rubs right against that spot in him that sends sparks right to his dick.

It doesn't take much longer for either of them. Seth comes first, Roman's tight heat just too much to take. And with Seth's cock twitching in him, spilling inside him and his own cock rubbing against the sheets, Roman soon follows.

Seth pulls out and flops down next to Roman, his brown eyes wide as he looks into Roman's. "Holy shit."

"I know." He reaches out and runs a hand through Seth's hair. "That help you get your mind off everything?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to think of anything but what just happened ever again. So, yeah," he answers, dopey smile on his face.

"Good." He gently tugs Seth's hair as he leans in, Seth meeting him halfway in a kiss. "Now, let's go clean up and get dinner going. And throw these into the washing machine."

They get up, Seth dealing with the sheets as Roman gets a cloth to clean their bodies. Once they're cleaned and both have gym shorts on, Seth asks, "So… you think you'd wanna try that again sometime?"

"Yeah, I would," Roman answers with no hesitation, even though he knows he's walking a little bit funny at the moment.

"Really?"

"Are you that surprised?"

Seth's hands move around as he tries to find the correct response. "I mean, it's just you're so…" Roman raises an eyebrow at him when he pauses, so he goes on, "You're so _big_."

Roman actually laughs aloud at that. "And that means I can't get fucked by you from time to time?"

"Well, no… but I never thought you'd want to and now…"

"And now we'll do it far more often. I'm all yours the next time you have to shave a hairy biker's ass."

"How about if I have to shave a hairy biker in general?"

"You realize that's going to be an almost daily occurrence once you start tattooing more often?"

"Your point?"

Roman bends down and gives Seth a quick kiss. "Just give my ass some time to recover, ok?"

"But, Rome, we've got _years_ to catch up on."


End file.
